deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher vs Trigon
Introduction Wiz: These two are chaos gods Boomstick: Bill Cipher the reality warping meat Dorito Wiz: And Trigon the conqueror of all galaxies Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weaponry, abilities and skills to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Boomstick: Wait, let me get the bag of Doritos!! Bill Cipher Age: Over 1 trillion years old (older than the age of the universe) Species: Dream Demon Wiz: Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher was a normal pupil in the 2nd dimension, he said he hated the flat world, filled with flat minds and ideas Boomstick: Pretty racist, is he secretly the Dorito version of the illuminati Wiz: Mmmm- pretty much, Bill obliterated the dimension and was going to annihilate the 3rd dimension Boomstick: He spread chaos to the universe and planned to destroy the beloved earth, Bill is a godlike being Wiz: And he is an insane reality warper Abilities Wiz: Now this is the hard part Boomstick: Bill can increase and decrease his size Wiz: He can teleport to different locations Boomstick: Can create nightmares, kinda like Freddy Krueger Wiz: He can possess a person’s body, just as he did to Dipper Pines Boomstick: He can summon weirdmaggedon, when summoned at full power, all hope is lost Wiz: He is very manipulative Boomstick: And won’t stop until he gets what he wants Wiz: He can levitate, travel across space and time, he can regenerate his body parts Boomstick: Turn his body into different shapes, can manipulate time, space, you name it Wiz: He can control people’s minds and control their souls Boomstick: He can induce madness with madness bubbles Wiz: He can break the fourth wall and is aware of it’s existence Boomstick: He can hold blue flames, boi, this Dorito is getting crispy, and I haven’t eaten in a while Feats Wiz: He wiped the Time Baby from existence singlehandedly Boomstick: Who weighs approximately 9 Trillion tons, holy *boop* that guy is fat! Wiz: Time Baby warned him before he died if he’d carry on, he’d destroy the fabric of existence Boomstick: Bill claimed he has infinite power Wiz: He warped the Gravity Falls intro making sure it only had him in it Flaws Wiz: It takes a certain amount of time for Bill to regenerate his eye, he quotes this in the Gravity Falls episode called “- Boomstick: Take Back The Falls! Wiz: Right..., anyway, Bill does have two weaknesses which will end up in him being defeated Boomstick: He can be erased if tricked into someone’s mind and be inceneratd by the memory gun Wiz: But it would cause a sacrifice, the person’s mind would be completely erased and will have memory loss Boomstick: Harsh! Wiz: And the main weakness, the Cipher Zodiac ritual would send him back to his dimension Boomstick: But you’ll need Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Old ManMguckin, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, Soos And Pacifica Wiz: Woah you had the time, and effort to do that Trigon Age: Don’t Ask Species: Demon Overlord Wiz: Long ago, before people could record it, a cruel and powerful enemy known as Trigon the Terrible was born. Boomstick: Can’t believe we’re finally done talking about that meat Dorito Bill: Hey! I heard that! Wiz: Trigon was born by the inner evil casted off by the inhabitants of Azarath Boomstick: Trigon is the father of Raven, who stops crime with a team called the Teen Titans Wiz: Trigon is always trying to persuade her to the dark side Boomstick: And even quotes in the trash Teen Titans Go! “You’re wasting your powers in this filthy place, how do you live like this?” Abilities Wiz: Trigon can posses body’s, and turn people under his will Boomstick: He can increase his size so big that you would look like a toy Wiz: He is immortal, and can manipulate reality as we know it Boomstick: Is He a reality warper??? Wiz: I guess s- Boomstick: Oh my god, everybody in comics or cartoons can warp reality, even *boop*ing Mickey Mouse! Wiz: Shut up, anyway, again, he is seemingly omniscient Boomstick: He has telepathy, super super super super super super super super, super super super super human strength Wiz: Can project energy Boomstick: Virtual invulnerability, and can manipulate matter Wiz: He has telekinesis, and is able to drain people’s souls Feats Wiz: He is one of the most omnipotent beings in the DC universe Boomstick: He can summon a super hero from a different universe and use them at his command Wiz: He can possess many members of the Justice League Boomstick: And he’s pretty bad *boop* Wiz: Dude stop swearing it’s getting annoying Boomstick: Oops sorry, he destroyed his very first planet at the age of six years old, who said it wasn’t fun? Wiz: He has a stand off with Mister Mxyzptlk, the same guy who created 333 different 3-Dimensional worlds Boomstick: And it was going on like Doctor Strange vs Dormammu Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Dormammu I’ve come to bargain Wiz: ... why do I always have to cope with this, he can transform people into food, anything, and in the episode of that Teen Titans Go! thingy Boomstick: He granted the rest of the titans any power they wanted Flaws Wiz: Trigon can be sealed in a crystal or in Raven Boomstick: In his own daughter??????? Wiz: Yup, he’s that evil Boomstick: He normally underestimates the Teen Titans, and treats them like puny rats Wiz: He was devoured by a hunger of pure evil Boomstick: When he controls a body, if the body is severely injured he can not maintain it Death Battle! Wiz: Our combatants are set and ready Boomstick: Let’s end this debate, once and for all Both: It’s time for a Death Battle! Boomstick: Hey Wiz get more Doritos Wiz: Why do I even try... Boomstick: Hey I heard that! I’m all out! Pre-Battle Ford had finally shaked Bill’s hand, he had infinite power. But he tricked him and killed Ford, and killed the rest. He destroyed Gravity Falls and roamed around a new city. It was called “Jump City”. Bill: Why oh my! This place looks good for some destruction, am I right, Hey audience look at me! Then he was hit by a huge missile, he turned around and saw 5 teenagers. Bill: More teenagers, what’s wrong with these authors? Robin: Shut up triangle, titans GO! They started running at Bill at full speed. Titans: AHHHHH! Raven: Azarath Metrion Z- Bill: Mentos? A huge mento now collapsed on the titans, they were knocked out cold. Bill burnt the mento, but left the titans alive. Bill: HAHAHA! PUNY HUMANS! Then a huge figure appeared... it was Trigon! Trigon: Ah, my daughter has finally brought her inner demon out! Bill: Daughter? Who do you think I am? You’re just a reindeer. Trigon turned, with flames in his eyes. Trigon: How dare you call the mighty Trigon a “reindeer”. I see you are not at all my daughter. Bill: Name’s Bill Cipher, your new master for all eternity! Trigon smirked, then started laughing, this triangle was testing him. Trigon: I’m Trigon, destroyer of galaxies Bill: Woah Woah Woah reindeer, did Santa tell you a story about me, then your play acting as me, awww that’s adorable. A huge punch landed on Bill, causing him to go through 7 buildings. Bill: Oh so a reindeer wants to fight me, huh? Fight! Bill snapped his finger and a huge foot bashed Trigon down to the floor. He threw a building at the triangle causing his eye to rip off. Bill: Oh, I just regenerated that! Trigon summoned a beam of fire and threw it at Bill, he barely dodged it and shot a laser beam from his finger. The Demon Overlord easily blocked it and excalaimed, Trigon: Fool! You’re trying to destroy the legendary Trigo- Bill shoved a building into his mouth and kicked his face, he bashed into the pizza place. Bill: You talk to much, and stop bragging! Trigon shot a beam of power at Bill, exploding him into several other Bills, the Bills rushed and attacked Trigon. Trigon: Trying to play that game? He summoned other Trigons who attacked the Bills. They fought off into different buildings, until Bill summoned missiles at him. BOOM! BOOM! He exploded the clones and Trigon went into the sea, only to become even larger, he chuckled and grabbed Bill. He threw him in the sky, Bill was going in circles, Trigon grew bigger than the earth. And beamed every last bit of it, (But a floating rock was carrying the titans) Bill came out burnt to dust. He was now red in rage. He threw a cosmic beam of light straight at Trigon, blowing his chest up, he quickly regenerated and summoned demons. Bill summoned his henchmaniacs, and they battled off, Trigon smacked Bill causing him to go through Jupiter. 8 ball kicked a demon straight into the sun, it burned badly. Bill regenerated his eye, and summoned a giant bomb. He threw it at the demons and Trigon, it ticked. BANG! The demons evaporated in the sunlight. This caused Trigon to rage. He raised Bil’s henchmaniacs, and burned them to dust, his eyes were filled with flames again. He got hold of the planets and threw it at Bill, knocking him straight down to the depths of space. Bill: Hey punk, chew on this! Bill fired a giant eye laser beam at Trigon, who now summoned a giant shield. BANG! CLANG! BANG! BOOOOOOM!!! The shield was cut in two, and Bill was floating aboveboard his head, he karate kicked Trigon into Mars. Trigon: Peasant! He beamed Mars at Bill, who summoned a huge muffin. A muffin? This guy is really weird! Mars was deep inside the muffin, Bill snapped his finger, and a huge baboon came and pulled out Trigon’s hair. Baboon: OOH OOH AH AH! Trigon summoned One Punch Man, rest in piece baboon. Baboon: Ooh ooh ah ah? Saitama: ....Ok ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAANG! The baboon flew into Saturn laying on the surface, knocked out. Bill shot a laser beam at Saitama, who turned into a rabbit. Trigon: Enough fool He summoned a giant loop hole which sucked Bill into the vacuum of space. Bill: AHaha, wait a minute, I can teleport! He teleported behind Trigon and summoned a gun. PEW! PEW! PEW! Trigon’s back was impaled in blood, but he quickly regenerated and shocked Bill. Destroying the gun in the process. Bill flew straight into Saturn, and sat on his own Baboon, Who had now perished cause of the impact. Bill started a huge beam of light, and through at Trigon’s ear. Trigon summoned a huge cannon which blew up Bill into smitherines. He regenerated once more, and shot a huge eye beam. BANG! Bill’s eye turned red in anger. Trigon had stolen his hat, and burnt it!!!!!! Bill: That was my favourite hat! He kicked Trigon into the atmosphere, floating adrift to the sun, Trigon drained the sun’s energy. Then possessed the power. Trigon: Die peasant! He summoned a huge hammer, and put all of his power in to it, then he drained Bill’s Own powers. CLANG! BASH! BOOM! CRACK! SMASH! Bill: Ahh, my powers Trigon put the Sun’s, Bill’s and his own powers into the hammer Bill: Woah Woah Woah, I’ll give you anything you want money, fame, the whole universe Trigon: No can do! Trigon was getting ready to hammer him Bill: NO! NOT THE HAMMER OF DISCIPLINE!!! AGHH! BASH! BOOM! CRACK! SMASH! The whole universe shattered. BANG! BOOM! BAAAAAANG! BOOOOOOM! SMASH! CRACK! There was a huge silence, Bill’s body had completely turned into stone. Trigon was breathing heavily on a dead star. The whole universe couldn’t contain the massive power colliding. KO! Trigon got up, he saw the titans still floating adrift on the rock Beast Boy: Woah, what kind of fight was that! Cyborg: That was awesome! The titans started cheering, but got ready to battle position. Raven: Ok let’s try again, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Quickly, Trigon was banished straight back into the underworld. Meanwhile, Bill’s actual form was stuck in his dimension. Bill: Damn, I hate these writers! Alternate Ending Bill punched Trigon, causing the world to explode. Trigon summoned One Punch Man, who easily defeated the baboon. ???: ENOUGH! Bill and Trigon: Who? What? Bill looked at the cosmos, and saw in the author’s seat.... BUGS BUNNY!!!!!! Bugs: You two have had enough Trigon: What is happening to me? Bugs got the pencil and erased both of them from the piece of paper. The camera zooms out to Bugs sitting on the author’s seat Bugs: He He! Ain’t I a Stinka! Aftermath Wiz: It’s over, but we could’ve written more, but nah I’m to lazy Boomstick: That was one hell of a fight Wiz: So, who won, and why Boomstick: Techincally, our winner is Trigon Wiz: But neither Bill nor Trigon can physically put each other down Boomstick: The Justice League, one of the most famous comic superheroes Wiz: Are very incapable of defeating Trigon the Terrible Boomstick: Not even flipping Superman! Wiz: Bill can’t beat Trigon, but neither can he, so why did Trigon win?? Boomstick: Well, Bill can’t escape Gravity Falls, cause of the weirdness shield blocking all weirdness from spreading Wiz: So the only way bill can participate in this fight, is if Ford ‘didn’t’ trick him Boomstick: Trigon has been seen doing a lot more terrific stuff than Bill Wiz: And he could banish him into his dimension before Bill can, he can also regenerate much faster than Bill Boomstick: Looks likes this Dorito got “owned” Trigon * +Stronger * =Speed * -Less Experienced * =Intelligence * +More Durable Bill Cipher * -Weaker * =Speed * +More Experienced * =Intelligence * -Less Durable Wiz: Woah, that was an actual good pun Boomstick: Thanks! Wiz: The winner is Trigon Next Time On Death Battle! Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants VS Boomstick: Emmet Brickowski Wiz: The fight between people who just can’t find a way to grow up, like Boomstick Boomstick: Hey! Shut your mouth! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Gravity falls vs DC Comic themed battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:Insane Combatants Category:Cartoon vs Cartoon Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:The Electric Switch